1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing file information stored in a portable device, and more particularly, to a method for providing file information for a selected file for a portable player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device such as an MP3 player is able to play audio files, but is also able to display file information about the audio files on a display. Such players operate by searching for various tags recorded in files, such as in MP3 audio files, to read necessary data, provide file information (song information) of a corresponding file from the read data to an LCD, etc., and restore data compressed and recorded in a frame of each of the MP3 audio files to high quality audio data using information recorded in a header of each of the MP3 audio files, regarding the corresponding file, thereby playing high quality audio.
Meanwhile, since players, such as portable MP3 players, aim at being reduced in size such that users can easily carry them, the LCD size is generally small. Therefore, only portions of the file information of files stored in the players are provided at a time to the LCD whose display size is limited, which is inconvenient to users who must select a desired audio file and play it using limited file information.
For example, when a file selected in the play list displayed through the current screen has file information which is partially identical to that of the preceding or the following file, for example, when the file has the same artist name and the same album name, the entire file information scrolls and is displayed from the top to the end. Thus the such a method has disadvantages in that, it takes a relatively long time for a user to search for the corresponding file, and playback operations are delayed. Also, when all information of a file scrolls to be displayed in order, a back light may turn off during the display, because a predetermined back light duration time elapses. In this case, as the information displayed on the LCD cannot be identified, a key button must be pressed again to turn on the back light.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.